zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Inside Jabu-Jabu's Belly
Inside Jabu Jabu's Belly is the third dungeon in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time which is set inside the belly of Lord Jabu-Jabu. To get inside the first time, Link has to catch a fish in a bottle, and then drop it in front of Lord Jabu-Jabu. Lord Jabu-Jabu will then open his mouth, and inhale Link along with the fish. Story Upon claiming the Goron's Ruby from Death Mountain and returning to Kakariko Village, Link learns from Saria that she heard of a ruler in the watery areas in the northeast corner of Hyrule, a leader among the aquatic race, the Zoras. She was told by the Great Deku Tree in times of peace that it was this King Zora XVI who possessed the Spiritual Stone of Water. Encouraged by his friend's words, Link travels to Zora's River, traversing the steep banks and rough currents, and receiving advice from the ever-present owl, Kaepora Gaebora. Upon arrival in Zora's Domain, Link learned from the people that their leader had fallen into a deep depression at the disappearance of his daughter, Princess Ruto, and the violent turn their patron deity Lord Jabu-Jabu had taken. After participating in the Diving Game at the top of the waterfall, Link was gifted with a Silver Scale, and dove into the bottom entrance of Lake Hylia. There, he found a message in a bottle hidden at the bottom of the lake bed. Upon reading the note, Link was shocked to learn that the author was none other than Princess Ruto, claiming that she had been swallowed by Lord Jabu-Jabu. Taking the note back to King Zora XVI, the ruler, somewhat shocked by the news, permitted Link entrance to Lord Jabu-Jabu's grotto, pleading with the young boy to save his daughter. With the backing of the Zora race, and a new resolve, Link journeyed into the massive maw of Lord Jabu-Jabu to save Princess Ruto, and claim the final Spiritual Stone. Dungeon Inside Lord Jabu-Jabu's Belly, Link finds the water deity's insides infested with monsters. Inside the main chamber of Jabu-Jabu's belly, Link finds Princess Ruto, who acts as though she knew nothing about the message in a bottle found in Lake Hylia. At first, Ruto dismisses Link, saying she doesn't need his help, but later she allows him the "honor" of carrying her. Eventually, Link and Ruto come upon a chamber containing only a single central platform, upon which is the Zora's Sapphire. Ruto jumps off Link's back and grabs it, but the platform suddenly rises into the ceiling When it comes back down Ruto is gone and in her place is a Bigocto, the dungeon's mini-boss. After defeating the mini-boss, Link continues throughout the dungeon until he reaches the boss, Barinade, and rescues Princess Ruto. Items * Boomerang * Heart Container * Zora's Sapphire Enemies * Bari * Biri * Business Scrub * Gold Skulltula * Octorok * Parasitic Tentacle * Shabom * Stinger * Tailpasaran Mini-boss * Bigocto Boss * Barinade Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time dungeons